Unknown Soldier
by Marley-Aqua-33
Summary: One year after the deaths of the Red and Colorless Kings; Shizume City is struck by an increasing wave of crimes. The peaceful atmosphere is now broken and people begin to question the disappearance of the so-called Kings and their clansmen. Where is Scepter4 at times like these? Or HOMRA? Also, who is this unknown soldier pleading to bring justice to Japan? Slightly romance pairs.


Hello! New project by Marley!

I know I should be uploading my other fanfictions, but I had this idea going for a long time now. I apoligize for this.

This is a prologue of the story.

I hope you enjoy it. ^^

* * *

_There are ships sailing to many ports, but not a single one goes where life is not painful – Fernando Pessoa (The Book of Disquiet)_

- **6 years ago**-

"IT'S OVER! THE WAR IS OVER!", a soldier came screaming in the training camp dormitories, where many faces turned towards him in shock and disbelief.

Some older, some younger boys whispered between them. After 3 years of enduring harsh trains and battle, after so many painful experiences… The countries have finally lifted the white flag.

"A-Are you serious?", a boy in his middle's 25 or so dared to ask his companion, raising himself slowly from his place where he had been playing card games with some other males. He had black hair like the late night sky and blue eyes that could make the sky jealous.

"The Captain just received the confirmation! I came here as soon as I heard from him!"

The room fell into a sepulchral silence. Everyone was staring into the eyes of others, unable to mutter a single word. Honestly, they were expecting his colleague to start laughing at them for believe in such helpless words. But, knowing him as a respected soldier and the idea of making a prank so tasteless on such a serious topic begun to fade away that, perhaps, he was really saying the truth. Maybe, they were finally free.

As minutes passed by, information begun to sink in everyone's mind. Some old males started laughing with such happiness that at the same time they were crying tears of joy; others were screaming in delight, hugging people that were close to them; others were dancing in pitiful attempts to manifest their happiness while others fell onto their knees and as tears streamed down their cheeks, they thanked to the Lord for hearing their prayers.

Everyone left the training camp dorms to go outside, screaming, jumping, running all the soldiers gathered together under the cold, dark night sky.

Not bothered by the freezing temperatures of that time of the year, the soldiers started to celebrate such a special event. Groups were setting tables and chairs in the camp where they endured so many harsh trainings to build their physique strength; in raining days, the soil had turned into mud where everyone would sink in and make it hard to run in there. Those were the days the Captains and Lieutenants liked more for their "students" – if one was ever to quit from the training, they would be buried alive under so much mud and that thought was no appealing to any soldier.

Soldiers went to the called "D building" where food, drinks and other necessity items were stored. Everyone tried to grab as much alcohol as they could carry – bottles of whisky, wine, champagne, beer, martini, etc. As well as some food soldier were only authorized for special events like some birthday or New Year's Eve. But, the quantity of alcohol and food was always controlled by guards, cookers and nutritionists. As a soldier it is always important to be in your best for facing the greatest wars ahead.

However, with the current news announced not anyone cared about that anymore, not guards, cookers or even nutritionists. Actually, there were trying to control themselves in order to not starting eating like wild animals. That was how big the hunger they were holding back.

Bottles of alcohol were popped open soundly like bullets fired, and everyone run with plastic cops to the ones that were serving the alcohol, in hopes to get, after all this time a good amount of those delicious drinks that were restricted. Bags of chips, pop corn, hotdogs, pizzas, bread, hamburgers, all kinds of colorful candies, etc. adorned the old wooden tables set outside.

The soldiers were slowly remembering how good those plastic foods and actual food tasted like, since they have always been confined to those tasteless and dry food of their cafeteria.

Later, the Captains and Lieutenants joined the celebration, drinking and eating along with everyone and as time passed by and some amount of alcohol bottles were begin to being empty even more quickly, fireplaces were been ignited all around the camp in hopes to make some sort of heat, using some wood from tables that some already drunk soldiers had managed to break. At least, their damages have contributed for the others to not freeze to death.

Dancing, singing, telling jokes, playing cards, breaking tables, eating and drinking… That's how everyone in the camp spent their last night under the shining starts that illuminated the area and the whole World.

The battles were finished.

Tomorrow was the day to return home.

* * *

"WAAAAIT UP!"

"GOD DAMN, Zack! Talk quieter! My head is about to burst!"

The same boy who had asked in disbelief his colleague if he was serious with the end of the war, ran to meet some males he had befriended with ever since he came to the training camp, who stopped in their tracks to wait for the boy. Every one of them were dressed in casual clothes, ones wearing jeans and a shirt, other a jacket and a shirt and some sneakers. They have packed all their belongings in a single bag that they had brought with them in the first day they joined. Not that they had many objects to carry with them.

Panting hard, the boy named Zack met up with them and put his hands on his knees, looking extremely tired.

"ah,ah,ah…. S-Sorry, guys. I didn't want to be the last one leaving.", Zack stated still panting, giving a cheerful smile while he scratched the back of his head.

Walking together, silence fell onto the group. Normally, they wouldn't have any problem in getting some topics to talk about. In fact, they have received some punishments for talking so much between them and with the people around them instead of doing the exercises. However, today the atmosphere was different. Very different, actually. After a long while walking in silence a young soldier spoke up.

"Have you handed in the documents before coming, Zack?", a boy with brown hair and hazelnut eyes asked, walking with his hands on his pockets, right next to Zack.

"What do you take me for? Of course I handed the papers! I just got late because I lost track of time looking at the place we are about to leave behind…", Zack made a indignant theatric face to him, yanking playfully his friend's shoulder.

"In other words, you overslept like usually.", a boy with teal eyes shrugged, smirking.

"And what do you mean with "of course I handed the papers"? You always forgot to hand in the reports to the Lieutenant!", another boy added.

"Oh, God. Remember that time when the Lieutenaunt came to the dorms and threatened Zack to finish his report or he would not live another night? And if he helped him we would also not breathe another day? Man, it felt like I was in some Friday 13th Movie or something like that!"

"I seriously can't tell how many times we got fucked up because of Zack."

"Yeah! Remember that time when we-"

"OKAY, GUYS! What is this? Embarrass Zack Day? For real, you chose the best time to do it. Exactly the time when we are going to be apart from each other from on.", Zack turned to them, stopping in from of them, in the city they had been assigned to go. The training camp was already far behind, out of their sight.

"Ah, come on, Zack. We are taking the last minutes to remember what we had the best out there. It wasn't much but those memories are worth remember.", the boy with teal eyes spoke up, his eyes shining.

The boys lowered their heads. It was thanks to those memories and the times they passed together that they were able to keep themselves together and not break apart. Goofing off with close friends made them not lose their sanity and became traumatized with some serious and fucked up incidents they witnessed.

Meanwhile, trucks were leaving the streets in many ways with soldiers boarding them. Thanks to the war, the city was in total ruin and not even a single building could be found standing. The airplane's bombarding and the battles fought there took care of it. Now pieces of buildings, rocks and dust were all it could be found.

Zack was the first one to snap out of his thoughts and turned his back on his friends, facing the sunrise.

"We might not see each other again… ", Zack stated. The mood started to get depressing and sad between them.

"But that's just part of growing up. It's not how much you see each other, it's how much you think about each other... Right?", Zack turned to them, smiling with arms wide open.

They raised his head to Zack who look cheerful as always. It was a parting situation and perhaps they would never see themselves again in the future. They know how much Zack was suffering with the separation. Behind his azure eyes and his white smile, lied a silence pain. But Zack has always been liked that.

People who smile the most are the saddest, that's what they say.

Meanwhile, the last trucks were being prepared to leave the city. The moment of goodbye was approaching.

"Well, then… I guess this is goodbye.", Yamamoto, the boy with teal eyes stated, trying to smile but failing.

As they hugged each other and wished a happy future to each of them, they parted their ways to their rightful trucks.

The hazelnut eyed boy climbed over to the back of his truck and sat on it. He looked on last time to the ruins of the city and to the environment he had spent 10 years facing. Though he was one of the youngest boys along with Zack to be in the training school.

His last truck was the one to leave when he turned in time to see Zack on another truck, waving at him with tears in his eyes.

"See you later, friend!", Zack got up when the truck started to move, waving him off. He watched him until the truck was out of his reach.

True he was sad with the parting from his close friends he got there in the military camp. They had been the best of it and he was forever thankful to them for having knowing them. He doubted otherwise he would have made it until that day.

Although depressed, he is also struck with a huge joy.

After 10 years away from his family and childhood friends, he was finally returning home.

Back to his origins. Back to Japan.

He couldn't wait to see them.

And yet…

Not a heart-welcoming return would take place.

_This is a story full of... grief._

* * *

So, did you like it? Did you hate it?

Please tell me your opinion about it. I will be very thankful if you do. :)


End file.
